


The One of Us

by WriterOSaur



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Doomsday, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insane Wilbur Soot, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), MARCH 1ST STREAM SPOILERS, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), The lore is moving too fast this fic is outdated, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOSaur/pseuds/WriterOSaur
Summary: In the beginning there were three brothers, until slowly the number started to lower as tragedy after tragedy found it's way into their lives.Or; A history of the beginning, and the story of how two out of the three brothers died on the Dream SMP server leaving the last one all alone.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 72





	The One of Us

**Author's Note:**

> The lore is moving too fast! This fic is outdated if I'm trying to keep up with the streams. (But Tommy is alive! And on the March 4th stream you can just hear how traumatized he is throughout the whole thing)
> 
> Note- I haven't really watched a bunch of the streams as I joined the fandom late, and wrote this using what I have read and what I know about the SMP. Some events are skipped over, like Tubbo's second death, but I think I got all the major ones in here.

In the beginning there were the four of them, three brothers and one dad. They lived in a two story house in the middle of the woods, where the three brothers grew up and learned everything they needed to know.

Technoblade, the oldest, was the favorite and there was no denying it. He grew up fighting, and went on journeys with their dad Philza while the other two brothers stayed at home with only each other to keep themselves company. He was the first to leave home, and when he did it didn’t take long for him to earn a title, and to be feared by anyone who crossed his path, for his skills could never be matched.

“Blood for the Blood God!” The voices in his head had chanted. He called them Chat, and while they annoyed him, they were a part of the Blood God and was there to stay.

Wilbur, the middle child, loved to play music. He was always up in his room, singing and creating new songs to share with his family. When Philza and Technoblade were gone, it was his job to care for the youngest of the family. He found it unfair, seeing the clear favoritism that existed in the family, and when he was 24 he left, wanting to explore the world for himself.

Tommy, the youngest, was loud. He liked to play pranks, and found himself trying to be like his brothers. When he found he couldn’t be as good at the sword as Techno was, he tried Wilbur’s guitar, but found he couldn’t play it as well as his brother did. He had a best friend named Tubbo, who was only a few months older than him, and found himself spending most of his time with the boy. When Wilbur left home, Tommy being 16, he found himself following him, with Tubbo not far behind.

They found the Dream SMP, and were invited in by the ruler of the land, Dream. It was peaceful at first, but then Tommy found himself in the drug business with Wilbur, and the next thing he knew he was in a war for independence with his brother and best friend. The uniform was cool, and Tommy found himself ready to die for L’manberg if he had to.

“We are at war,” Dream had said to them. “I wanna see white flags outside your base by tomorrow at dawn, or you are dead!” But they didn’t give up. And after a betrayal, death, and sacrifice, L’manberg won after Tommy gave up his most prized possessions to Dream, the discs his dad gave to him from one of his journeys.

The next few months went by too fast for Tommy. He and Wilbur had an election, lost, and got exiled from the very country they fought for. And poor Tommy had to watch while Wilbur slowly went insane, losing his mind in the ravine they had made home in.

They called Techno for help, speaking to him for the first time in years, and with his help they had a chance to win back their country. Pogtopia, they called their new home, and as more people joined they grew stronger and stronger until they fought for the last time.

They won, with the L’manberg (Which was renamed to Manberg) president dying of a heart attack at the end, and after a few speeches Tubbo was elected the new president of the country.  
Nobody saw Wilbur, insane Wilbur, sneak away until it was too late.

“What are you doing?” Philza had asked, and a few minutes later he had to watch his son blow up his own country.

“Kill me!” Wilbur pleaded, looking down at the blown up land.  
“You’re my son!” Philza replied, but drove the sword he was given into Wilbur’s chest, and held his son as he died. Poor Tommy had to watch, but couldn’t grieve for long as Technoblade set withers upon the already blown up land.

It didn’t help that Wilbur came back as a ghost not too long after. Ghostbur he called himself, but he wasn’t the same. He was a shell of what Wilbur once was, and Tommy didn’t know what to think.

One down, one to go.

“Do you want to be a hero Tommy?” Technoblade asked his remaining brother, creating a wither. “Then die like one!” They survived, but then Tommy burnt down the SMP’s king’s house. He didn’t mean, he really didn’t.

He got exiled again.

Beaten, manipulated, and starved, Tommy ran a few months later, finding himself hiding under Technoblade’s house half dead.

His brother found him, nursed him back to health, and gave him armor before defending him against Dream. His abuser. It didn’t last long.

Technoblade betrayed by Tommy, he teamed with Dream and Philza and blew up L’manberg one last time, leaving it too damaged to be repaired again. 

Wanting to end it, Tommy and Tubbo went to fight Dream alone on his request, to get the discs back and to finally find peace. They lost, and only survived when the rest of the server came to their aid, saving them and putting Dream in jail where he belonged.

Tommy, broken, confused, and traumatized, found a safe space with builder and redstone expert Awesamdude, and built a hotel with him. He was introduced to Sam Nook, and could finally start to feel like a child again as he ran around doing tasks for Sam Nook. 

He was almost killed a few times, but somehow survived all the attempts, and continued to get better as the days went on.

He visited Dream in prison a few times, until he went one last time for closure.

There was a security breach, and Tommy found himself locked in the cell with his abuser, scared as he called for Sam over and over again. Sam didn’t come, and for a week Tommy had to live in the cell alongside Dream.

“Then why don’t you go meet him?” Dream had said to Tommy, before beating him to death. It was a small fight, that got bigger and bigger until Dream snapped, and all Sam could do was watch it happen from behind the cell cameras.

Tommy could feel every punch, every kick, and every bone break, until his head was smashed against the wall, and he was gone.

Two down, zero to go.

Technoblade and Philza got the news a few days later, and for the first time the Blood God allowed himself to cry. He looked at Philza, his only family left he had realized, and silently they agreed to attend the youngest’s funeral.

“The three of us,” Tommy had once said, as the three brothers lounged around the living room, waiting for Philza to return home from wherever he had went.

“The two of us,” Tommy had said, when he was hiding in Technoblade’s house during his exile.

“The one of us,” Technoblade had whispered as he watched his brother be lowered into the ground. He made sure to watch Philza closely after that, and Philza did the same.

They were the only two left, they had to protect each other.

Techno was the only brother left.

Oh how they had fallen.


End file.
